Nevermore
by Pink Spider11
Summary: Leroux based oneshot. Erik knew she would come back, angels never lie. Dagora tries to convince him otherwise, but surely he could hear the mass she was singing!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own in. Leroux does.

**Note: **Wrote this in history today...comes when I read too much poetry I suppose. Cookies for the first person to name the poem that inspired this!

I wasn't going to post this...but alas. Friends insisted.

Reviews and Constructive Crtisism make me happy. Flames are lame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gone Gone Gone Gone..._

She was gone, his angel had left him.

Now he sat alone in his library doing nothing but stare into the fire thinking of the past few months, occasionally reading a story to try to distract his downward spiraling thoughts.

Oh! How he missed his dear little Christine!

_There is always the hope that she will come back...She promised to be my living wife. As she hoped to be saved!_

He knew that wasn't to be though. Not even after they had passed onto the next life. God had never paid any attention to him up to that point, it would be foolish to believe that he would allow Erik into his kingdom _now_.

_But...Christine! Such an angel! She wouldn't lie. She promised to be his bride, and angels don't lie! She would be back!_

Erik sighed happily and stood up to look for a book to read, deciding on a book of poetry. He sat back onto his couch and began to read...slowly drifting off to sleep...

...He awoke at the sound of his front door closing. He jumped from his place of rest and ran from the room to see who was at his door.

_Perhaps it is Christine! Perhaps she realizes she is meant for me and me for her...and she will love me now! Love me as I do her!_

His thoughts came to an end, however, when he saw who had entered his house.

"Oh, daroga, how very deplorable of you! Coming into Erik's house uninvited. What if you had fallen into one of my traps, or I didn't have my mask on?"

"I did knock, you know. You should have answered."

Erik sighed, "What is it that you want? I had thought you were perhaps Christine..."

The daroga looked sadly at the masked man, "Erik, you should know...even if Mlle Daae wanted to return, M. le Viscount de Chaney wouldn't allow it! Not after all he went through to get her out!"

"Oh, but she wouldn't care what he thought! I love her and she'd love me and she would be my living wife, just as she promised!" Daroga could tell the other man was smiling by the look of his eyes.

"You must give this up, my friend. It wasn't meant to be...as much as it pains me to say so."

The Phantom laughed, "You will see...one day she will return!"

"No, Erik. She wont"

"When she does I'll send you a letter and then we will have tea together and I will forgive you."

"She isn't coming back, you must realize this! The more you delude yourself, the more pain you will cause yourself in the end."

Erik stiffened, and for the first time since the Dagora came his eyes burned slightly with contempt, "Why do you say such things? Do you wish for poor Erik to suffer, _daroga_?"

"No, Erik. I only wish that you move on from this."

"She will love me! She will come back!"

"No, Erik"

"She will! She is my angel and I am hers!"

"No, Erik."

"Oh daroga...you understand nothing at all!"

"You must move on. You are simply wasting away! When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Food isn't important. I will eat when Christine comes back..she likes eating."

"She isn't coming back."

Erik opened his mouth to respond but then paused before grinning madly, "Can you hear it Daroga? Can you?"

"Hear what Erik?"

"Oh...I know how you hate to be wrong...but don't refuse me this! Surely you can hear the angel singing! Oh...such a sweet girl...singing a mass. A wedding mass!"

"Erik..." the daroga looked at his companion strangely.

"Oh her voice is so sweet...and so close! She has come back to me!"

"No, Erik. You are hearing things..."

"How dare you say such things to Erik!" he roared as he took the daroga by his throat in both hands, choking him.

"Erik..." he could barely gasp, his airway cut off. He knew that look in Erik's eyes...

"She has come back to me!" he yelled so loudly that the daroga's ears were ringing. Erik had the voice of an angel, but the angel had left his voice. All that was left in it was desperate insanity and the power of the devil himself.

The dagora made a futile attempt to claw away the Phantom's hands, slowly falling into a dizzy unconsciousness. With his last breath he gasped one last thing to the man who had been such a dear friend to him back in Persia...hoping to pull him from the madness that he had been damned to.

"No Erik, she sings for _you_ NEVERMORE!"

Erik dropped the daroga's limp body in shock...barely realizing what had happened. The mass was still echoing in his ears, growing louder and louder and louder...

He smiled serenely and sat down in a nearby chair to await his angel's arrival, focusing on the words of her song---such curious words for a wedding mass, but beautiful because they were sung with her voice.

_Nevermore Nevermore Nevermore..._


End file.
